


Сумерки

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Несколько драбблов времен Хранилища





	1. Слепота

1\. Слепота 

Мисси нравится дразнить Доктора. В новой своей регенерации он стал неловким и уязвимым; шарахается от каждого прикосновения как от раскаленной кочерги.  
Конечно, она этим пользуется.  
Каждый удачно выпавший — и тщательно подстроенный — шанс она превращает в представление. Доктор высокий, у него длинные руки и узкие пальцы, по которым она скользит своими; шальное прикосновение, чтобы взять чашку и не рассчитать расстояние, или долгий, задумчивый жест уличной гадалки:  
— А давай, Доктор, я погадаю тебе на судьбу? Ждет тебя, милый мой, дорогая дальняя да путь неблизкий...  
Подносит ладонь к лицу, якобы чтобы рассмотреть линии, и дразняще касается языком самой длинной, той, что у людей говорит про жизнь. Доктор наливается краской, отбирает руку и уходит — наверняка дальней дорогой в собственную ТАРДИС, шумно дышать и злиться где-то на краю вселенной — и это повод для хорошего настроения на ближайшую пару недель.  
Или обнимать его за плечи: у Мисси тонкие руки, оплетающие со спины, пересчитывающие каждый напряженный нерв. Ей нравится прижиматься к нему, чувствовать, как напряженно каменеет его спина. Глупый Доктор не привык, чтобы на него нападали, и вне себя от такого коварства. Особенно Мисси любит дни, когда он приходит с вещами или едой, тогда его руки надежно заняты сумками, и он совершенно беспомощен перед ней.  
— Ты опять принес мексиканскую еду. Когда ты уже оборудуешь здесь нормальную кухню, Доктор?  
В ответ он только сердито смотрит из-под насупленных бровей. Это предмет давнего спора: никакой кухни и никаких опасных приборов.  
Она могла бы убить его и пластиковым ножом, но вместо этого касается ногой его щиколотки, носком ботинка чертит линию до колена: медленно, про себя считая, не давая себе торопиться... Доктор отталкивается пятками от пола, сдвигая кресло назад на безопасное расстояние.   
Мисси смеется, запрокидывая голову, и тянется за пультом от телевизора.   
Доктор так активно и вдумчиво сбрасывает ее руки с плеч, отталкивает, отводил, отодвигает, переставляет с места на место, что скоро игра становится обоюдной. Правила просты: Мисси выискивает новые способы напасть и тактильно ошеломить, Доктор играет в «морскую фигуру» и устрашающе хмурит брови. Занятие не хуже, а в чем-то и лучше многих других, и какое-то время Мисси это полностью устраивает.  
До тех пор, пока Доктор не приходит, отчаянный и разбитый, в своих идиотских черных очках, ссутулив плечи и осунувшись. Выглядит, как человек, не спавший несколько суток. Очень тщательно запирает за собой дверь Хранилища, молча подходит к Мисси, сгребает ее в неловкое и неудобное объятие, прижимает спиной к груди, утыкается лицом в наспех собранные на затылке волосы и замирает.   
Мисси замирает тоже — на несколько долгих мгновений — медленно поворачивается на каблуках, закидывает сцепленные руки ему на шею, мягко подается вперед. Прижимается лбом ко лбу, запускает пальцы в отросшие волосы, чувствует, как по спине скользят широкие ладони, и делает шаг к чужой слепоте: черной, беззвездной и холодной, как открытый космос.


	2. 2. Ночные кошмары

Мисси знает, что Доктору нет дела до ее одиночества. Из него получился на удивление хороший тюремщик: вежливый, заботливый, осторожный и потрясающе равнодушный. Мисси хочется верить, что это равнодушие только на обещанную тысячу лет: кому же захочется вечно держать под стражей своего друга? А потом все обязательно снова пойдет на лад. Она не допускает и мысли о том, что может не пойти.   
Есть что-то нерушимое в законах Вселенной, и Доктор все еще говорит о них как о двух последних Повелителях Времени. Это вселяет надежду.   
Мисси не привыкла к надежде так, как к одиночеству, и в нем ищет спасение. В первую очередь от скуки. Дикие звери плохо выживают в клетках, если не рождены уже пленниками, но Доктор и правда потрясающе заботлив.  
За время своего заточения она получила почти все, о чем просила. Настолько все, что скучно стало просить. Еще немного, и фантазия начнет иссякать, в конце концов, у него есть его ТАРДИС и возможность улизнуть от собственного тюремщика, и ему даже не приходится лезть из кожи вон, чтобы ей угодить.   
Доктор старается быть не только тюремщиком, но и компаньоном. Приносит еду, новые диски с мультфильмами, книги, рассказывает истории, слушает, как она играет на рояле, и иногда пишет лекции прямо здесь, в Хранилище, скорчившись над низким неудобным столиком. Он сам варит кофе и приносит в белом сервизе с цветами — пластиковом, потому что мейсенский фарфор она разбила об его же голову, но таком хорошеньком, что рука уже не поднялась — читает ей вслух сентиментальных английских поэтов, ставит музыку и потом уходит.   
Когда дверь Хранилища закрывается, Мисси позволяет себе вздохнуть с облегченпем. Ее одиночество возвращается, обступает со всех сторон, укрывая защитным куполом от посторонних глаз — до следующего прихода Доктора.   
Доктор поставил для нее большую кровать, но сам никогда не остается на ночь. Мисси попробовала было выпросить себе балдахин, красный, бархатный и с кистями, но он не позволил.   
Все должно быть на виду, конечно же. Чисто, ясно и стерильно. Как в операционной. Держите ваши руки поверх покрывала.   
В отместку она выпросила белую шелковую ночную рубашку с кружевами, и десять пар чулок — и получила, втайне сожалея, что не видела лица Доктора в бельевом магазине. Если он, конечно, покупал это сам, а не попросил кого-то из очередных своих песиков.   
Мисси давно не преследуют ночные кошмары. Сны, которые снятся ей, не могут превзойти реальность. Во сне она отдыхает.  
Она давно перестала бороться — с самой собой, своими снами или одиночеством, она привыкла и впитала все это в себя, и теперь только ждала момента, когда снова можно будет нажать на большую красную кнопку и уничтожить прутья клетки, выколоть глаза зевакам.   
Доктор всегда уходит вечером и оставляет ее одну, но иногда возвращается. Мисси понятия не имеет, знает ли Нардол об этих ночных визитах — скорее всего добрый Доктор что-нибудь убедительно врет. Но бывают ночи, когда она просыпается, и обнаруживает Доктора на другой половине кровати, спящего в одежде прямо поверх одеяла. В такие ночи лицо у него усталое, руки напряжены, он спит как детстве — на животе, подмяв под себя самую большую подушку, нервно, беспокойно вздрагивает во сне.   
О кошмарах Доктора она не имеет ни малейшего представления, но и необходимости в этом у нее тоже нет.   
Что видит во снах хороший добрый Доктор? Мисси могла бы рассказать ему его сны. Или прогнать из единственного хрупкого убежища, которое он себе устроил. Прятаться в домике из одеял — глупая игра двух мальчишек, никогда не подводит.  
Мисси могла бы разбудить его и наговорить ему его собственные кошмары — или щедро снабдить своими. Или наполнить его такой открытый, такой беззащитный разум своим безграничным одиночеством, заставив принять и понять.  
Она не делает ничего из этого. Только накрывает ладонью его воспаленные глаза и тихо напевает старую полузабытую песню на галлифрейском — простенькую колыбельную, о звездах и лунах, о красной траве и бескрайних чистых водах огромного океана.


	3. Ненужные вопросы

С того момента, как Доктор вернул Мисси в Хранилище, они оба не проронили не слова. Он ежился под ее пристальным взглядом, но молчал.   
Мисси задала вопрос и ждала ответа.   
Доктор завел ее внутрь, и закрыл за ними дверь, несмотря на вялые протесты Нардола и активные расспросы Билл. Проницательная, умная Билл, слишком ума для самой себя, видит больше, чем способна понимать. В иное время Мисси с удовольствием развлеклась бы с ней, но не сейчас.  
Сейчас она — безвольная кукла в руках Доктора.   
И Доктора это особенно бесит, конечно же, до клокочущей ярости, грозящей прорваться наружу.   
Мисси молча ждала ответа на заданный вопрос, получая в ответ тишину.   
Доктор усадил ее в свое кресло, и опустился на одно колено.   
Он начал снимать перчатки — Мисси даже не сдвинула руку, чтобы ему помочь, обе ладони расслабленно лежали поверх складок юбки. Доктор стянул одну перчатку, с огромной осторожностью осмотрел и отложил на чайный столик. Взялся за вторую, проверил, отложил, и зачем-то взял обе ее руки в свои ладони, на мгновение сжав. Руки у Доктора горячие. Взгляд ледяной.  
— Доктор полон противоречий, — пропела Мисси и получила очередной, полный холодной ярости, взгляд, но не пошевелилась.  
Доктор принялся за сапоги — никаких молний или иных застежек, только высокая шнуровка, которую требовалось ослабить, и она не собиралась ему помогать. Он осторожно снял сапог и принялся за другой, потом — без всякой логики — принялся за прическу.   
Последние шпильки — простые, без украшений, и тем более без встроенных детонаторов, легли на стол, Доктор провел рукой по каштановой волне, приглаживая к плечам.   
— Я слышала, у некоторых народов узников раздевают догола, считая, что без одежды им будет сложнее сбежать, — прощебетала Мисси, и ладонь Доктора удержала ее за затылок, пальцы другой предостерегающе легли на губы.  
— Ты не сбежала, — прохрипел он голосом человека, молчавшего несколько десятков веков.  
— Как ты думаешь, --- спросила она, невольно целуя кончики его пальцев. — Почему?


End file.
